SASUKE UCHIHA EN UNA GRANJA?
by TheSaku
Summary: Los problemas de las empresas Uchiha y Uzumaki han aumentado en este tiempo, por la misteriosa desaparicion del dinero y sus acciones. Existen muchos rumores sobre esta misteriosa desaparicion. Todos en este momento se preguntan que haran los Uchihas y los Uzumaki ahora que estan en la quiebra... Solo les puedo decir que en mi opinion... La tele se apago de pronto
1. Chapter 1

-  
CAPITULO 1 "CASA?"

Ya habian salido de la ciudad solo se podia ver arboles y montañas por donde hivan.  
Luego de las quejas tanto de sasuke como de naruto sus padres se artaron y los metieron a la fuerza a el auto.  
_Pero yo no quiero ir-decia naruto tratando de que los demas le prestaran atencion  
_Ya te dije naruto te callas o te juro que te tiro del auto-respondio kushina levantando su puño y pegandole  
_Auchh-se quejo naruto sobandose la zona afectada  
_No es tan malo-dijo minato tratando de alentar a su hijo  
_No es tan malo?-grito haciendo que todos se taparan los oidos incluso sasuke y que el auto se moviera de forma brusca ya que por el grito fugaku moviera accidentalmente el volante,provocando que casi chocaran con otro auto que venia de frente.  
_LOCOS-grito la persona desde el otro auto.  
_QUE DIJISTE?-Grito kushina queriendose bajar del auto a pegarle pero minato la detenia.  
El hombre al ver esto arranco el auto y solo se pudo ver el humo que habia dejado al emprender la huida.  
_COBARDE-volvio a gritarle kushina  
_Por que no nos calmamos todos?-dijo mikoto con una gotita en la cabeza  
_Mama tiene razon-dijo itachi  
_Nos faltan unas horas para llegar sera mejor que se callen y me dejen conducir en paz-dijo fugaku comenzando a manejar de nuevo  
_Sasuke estas bien?-pregunto mikoto al ver a su hijo callado  
Sasuke no respondio  
_Dejalo esta enojado_Dijo itachi que conocia de sobra a su hermano  
_Pues si tiene motivos-dijo naruto al cruzarse de brasos y poner un puchero-Vamos a ir a una asquerosa granja-dijo con asco  
_Vamos ni que se hubiera muerto alguien-Dijo itachi con una gotita al estilo anime-Calmense  
_Hmp-dijo sasuke, ya que estaba lo suficiente enojado por dos cosas 1 por ir a esa estupida granja y 2 de como lo tenian a el y a naruto, ni que fueran animales penso al observar su cuerpo.  
_Bueno, ya me calme-Hablo naruto-AHORA PODRIAN SOLTARNOS-Exclamo como loco, al intentar safarse de nuevo de las sogas que tenia en el cuerpo,pues si tanto naruto y sasuke estaban atados tanto de manos y de pies.  
_No, resien cuando lleguemos lo vamos a soltar-Dijo itachi restandole importancia  
_PERO QUE...-No termino la frase naruto que kushina le metio un trapo a la boca.  
_Para que te calles-Le dijo cansada del comportamiento de su hijo.  
_Y a ti sasuke tienes algo que decir?-Dijo kushina mirandolo con otro trapo en la mano  
_Hmp-La miro y giro la cabeza para el otro lado.  
_Bien- dijo kushina sentandose al lado de minato  
Sasuke vio de lado a su amigo que se encontraba con cascaditas en los ojos y con esprecion de perrito mojado.  
_Esto si que es estupido-susurro al acordarse de como terminaron atados en el auto.

FLASH BACK

_Se puede saber a donde vamos?-Pregunto un rubio  
Los cuatro adultos se miraron y el pelinegro de coleta suspiro sabia lo que venia a continuacion...  
_A una granja-Dijo una peliroja madre del rubio..  
_A una...-Dijo el rubio

_GRANJA?-Gritaron el rubio y sasuke  
_Si algun problema?-dijo fugaku terminando de meter unas maletas al auto.  
_Si,como es eso que vamos a ir a una GRANJA?-Dijo sasuke sin creerselo  
_Si nos vamos a una granja-dijo mikoto mirando a su hijo.  
_YO NO PIENSO IR-grito naruto a todo pulmon-NUNCA IRIA A ESE HASQUEROSO LUGAR-volvio a gritar con repulsion  
_Estoy de acuerdo con el usuratonkachi, no pienso ir-Dijo sasuke  
_Sasuke no seas bebe-Dijo itachi para molestarlo  
_He dicho que no-Volvio a repetir sasuke mirandolo retadoramente  
_Naruto, Sasuke suban al auto-Dijo kushina con una venita en la frente  
_NO, NI LOCO-Dijo naruto cruzando sus brazos en forma de jarra  
_Hmp-Dijo sasuke restandole importancia  
_Chicos suban-Dijo mikoto dulcemente, pero ellos no le hicieron caso  
Minato y Fugaku se miraron entre si y suspiraron conocian el caracter de kushina y si la hacian enojar nada bueno hiva a salir de eso.  
_Les digo por ultima vez Su-Ban- Les deletreo las palabra ya cansandose.  
_Yo que ustedes le haria caso-Dijo itachi mirandolos.  
_Nadie te pidio tu opinion- dijo sasuke mirandolo de lado  
_Solo fue un consejo-Repondio encogiendose de hombros.  
_YO NO VOY Y PUNTO-Djo naruto y se dio la vuelta caminando para la casa-Que te parece si damos una vuelta?-Le pregunto a sasuke quien tambien se dirigia para la casa.  
_Me parece bien-Respondio simplemente.  
Lo que no notaron es que una aura oscura salia de kushina. Minato,Fugaku y Mikoto quienes estaban cerca de ella hisieron un paso para atras sabiendo lo que venia a continuacion.  
_ITACHI-Grito provocando que tanto naruto como sasuke se estremecieran-Ayudame-dijo macabramente lo que hizo que sasuke y naruto se dieran vuelta y tragaran grueso al ver al frente suyo a kushina y itachi sonriendo malvadamente.  
_Que..Ocurre mama?-Pregunto naruto asusatado.  
_Ahoran veran-Dijo y se les tiraron ensima  
_Pero que-Gritaron naruto y sasuke al sentir que eran inmovilizados en los brazos y los pies  
Los demas suspiraron viendo la escena sabian que kushina era de temer y mas si itachi la ayudaba,ya que siempre se prendia en sus bromas y mas si era para molestar a su hermano menor.  
_Sueltame-dijo sasuke a su hermano desde el piso  
_No lo creo-dijo mirandolo mientra sonreia arrogantemente  
_Me la pagaras-dijo enojado el pelinegro tratando de safarse sin exito alguno.  
_Bien-dijo kushina terminando de atar a naruto-AHORA PAR DE MOCOSOS-mirando a los dos-SE QUEDAN QUIETO O JURO QUE LOS CASTRO AHORA MISMO-Grito mirandolos malvadamente haciendo que tanto sasuke como naruto temblaran muertos de miedo.  
Y no solo ellos ya que Minato,Fugaku y Itachi quedaron helados con sus frentes violetas imaginandose ese terrible dolor.  
Mikoto suspiro con una gotita en la cabeza, si era un hecho su amiga si era de temer y mucho.  
_Ahora-Dijo dulcemente kushina-ALGUIEN TIENE ALGO QUE DECIR?-Dijo malvadamente mirando a naruto y sasuke quienes rapidamente negaron con la cabeza  
_Bien nos vamos-dijo al momento de empesar a arrastrar a los dos chicos al auto quienes claro aun seguain atados.  
Sasuke solo se callo ya que si queria tener decendencia era mejor no enfadar a esa mujer.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

_Esto si que es patetico-pensaba ya que si hablaba correria la misma suerte que su amigo y le pondrian un trapo en la boca o mejor dicho una media ahora que lo veia mejor.  
Solo recosto su cabeza en el asiento y serro sus ojos para dormir un rato.  
_Ya levantense-sinto que le dijo itachi.  
Abrio pesadamente sus ojos,observo el paisaje y ya estaba atardeciendo y vio que solo quedaban el y naruto en el auto quien estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta y babeando al parecer se le habia caido la media de la boca.  
_Levantate-dijo sasuke al momento que le pegaba un codazo a naruto con la parte del brazo que no tenia atado.  
_MMM.. cinco minutos mas mama-dijo dandose vuelta y dandole la espalda.  
Se le hincho una venita a sasuke en la frente.  
Itachi se rio  
_Naruto sino te levantas ahora,TE QUITARAN EL RAMEN POR UNA SEMANA-Grito sasuke  
_Que? NOO no me quiten el ramen-dijo saltando lo que provoco que chocara con la frente en el techo del auto-AUCHH...Ya esta no me saquen el ramen-Dijo ya un poco despavilado-Dijo  
_Bien ahora salgan-Dijo itachi dispuesto a irse.  
_Como se supone que salgamos si estamos atados?-Pregunto enojado sasuke  
_A se me olvidava-dijo itachi con una gotita en la cabeza.  
Luego de desatarlos a los dos, salieron y se estiraron ya que estar atados por cinco horas no era gracioso.  
_Y que les parece?-Dijo itachi mirandolos malevolamente  
_Que nos parece que?-Pregunto naruto  
_Pues la casa-Dijo señalando detras de ellos  
Los dos se dieron vuelta y quedaron con los ojos como platos y sus mandibulas abiertas.  
_Eso..Eso-Decia naruto apuntando la casa tratando de preguntar pero las palabras no salian.  
_Eso es donde nos vamos a quedar-Pregunto mirando a su hermano como diciendo "ACASO ESTE ESTA LOCO" itachi trataba de no empezara reir por la esprecion de sus caras.  
_Pues...-No lo dejaron terminar ya que kushina y mikoto salieron desde la puerta y lo interrumpieron.  
_BIENVENIDOS A NUESTRA NUEVA CASa-Dijeron felices las dos mujeres y atras sus esposos miravan con atencion a sus hijo para ver la reaccion de ellos quien no se hizo esperar.  
Naruto y sasuke terminaron en el piso desmayados y itachi no pudo contener su risa y estallo en carcajadas.  
Sasuke solo sintio la descontrolada risa de su hermano antes de ver todo negro...

-


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

...  
CAPITULO 2 "LIMPIAR? ¿QUE ES ESO?"

Un pelinegro habría lentamente sus ojos, se paso la mano por el pelo y trato de recordar que demonios había pasado. Se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación y como si fuera una flash todo golpeo su mente, El viaje, La Granja y LA CASA...  
Esa fea construcción vieja, llena de telarañas y como si fuera poco parecía que se hiba a caer en cualquier momento.  
Se levanto de golpe y observo a su alrededor, vio a naruto en otra cama a su lado quien seguía todavía durmiendo y hacia el otro lado otra cama que estaba vacía pero se encontraba el bolso de itachi, supuso que el había dormido él.  
Se sentó en las cama y miro con mas atención la habitación aparte de las camas había un ropero de tamaño mediano de color marrón que estaba cubierto de polvo, una mesitas de noche a cada lado de cada cama y un pequeño escritorio, aparte de eso no había más que muchas y muchas telarañas.  
Sasuke se levanto asqueado e indignado de todo ese lugar, como se les ocurría ponerlo a "EL" hay.  
La puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio a itachi entrar.  
Veo que despertaste-Dijo itachi gracioso-Y no me respondiste ayer-Dijo mirándolo.  
Sasuke lo miro elevando una ceja.  
¿Que te pareció la casa?-Pregunto a modo de burla, lo que provoco que se ganara una mirada fulminante del moreno.  
Ya no es para tanto-Dijo con una gotita anime en su cabeza al ver a su hermano con esa cara-Solo venia a avisarte que despiertes a Naruto ya está el desayuno listo-Dijo para salir de la habitación.  
Sasuke se dirigió hacia naruto.  
Dobe levántate-Dijo sasuke sacudiéndolo.  
Cinco minutos más mama-Dijo quitando la mano del pelinegro y dándose la vuelta.  
Sasuke frunció el ceño no estaba de humor para esas tonteras.  
Levántate Usuratonkachi-Dijo agarrando el colchón y dándolo vuelta lo que provoco que naruto callera y el colchón enésima de él.  
¿QUE TE PASA TEME?-Grito naruto saliendo debajo del colchón.  
Eso te pasa por dobe-Dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta.  
Teme!-Dijo naruto siguiéndolo por detrás.  
Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con sus padres ya desayunando y itachi mirándolos divertido.  
Ya se había tardado-Dijo Itachi  
Cállate-Dijo sasuke enojado  
Vengan a desayunar-Dijo mikoto  
Que bien ya tenía hambre-Dijo feliz naruto sentándose en la mesa.  
Sasuke se dirigió hacia la mesa y se sentó.  
Como durmieron?-Pregunto itachi mirando a naruto y sasuke.  
Sasuke lo miro con odio.  
Pues yo dormí... horriblemente..-Dijo naruto pero ver a su madre mirándolo levantando una ceja-HERMOSO..-Dijo naruto con una gotita anime.  
Me alegro.-Dijo kushina sonriéndole.  
Naruto suspiro aliviado.  
El desayuno paso tranquilo sin muchos conflictos que digamos.  
Bueno datevayoo, me llene y me retiro-Dijo levantándose, pero volvió a caer de cola en la silla nuevamente, dirigió su mirada atrás-Que pasa mama?-Dijo naruto nerviosamente  
Nadie se levanta de esta mesa-Dijo kushina mirando a todos los presentes.  
Es verdad nos tienen que ayudar-Dijo mikoto  
Sasuke levanto una ceja extrañado-Ayudar a qué?-Pregunto mirando a su padre quien encogió los hombros restándole importancia  
A limpiar-Dijeron kushina y mikoto.  
Limpiar?-Pregunto naruto-Que es eso?-Lo que provoco varias gotitas anime en los presentes.  
Minato y Fugaku se levantaron.  
Nosotros tenemos que ir a buscar trabajo-Se excuso Minato mirando a su esposa.  
Hmp-Dijo fugaku.  
Itachi miro divertido a minato y fugaku se habían olvidado de un pequeño he insignificante detalle.  
A no lo crean-Dijo kushina mirándolos fijamente-Hoy no pueden buscar trabajo.  
Por qué no?-Pregunto minato  
Es Sábado- Respondió con simpleza mikoto, lo que provoco que ambos hombres cayeran al suelo, se habían olvidado de ese detalle.  
No crean que nos dejaran el trabajo a nosotras por ser mujer-Dijo kushina.  
Ahora veremos quien hace cada cosa-Dijo mikoto.  
Hmp, no pienso limpiar-dijo sasuke levantándose de la mesa.  
Que dijiste sasuke?-Le pregunto amenazante kushina  
Déjamelo a mi-Dijo mikoto  
Hmp-Miro a su madre.  
Fugaku y Itachi sintieron pena por sasuke y terror por mikoto ellos si la conocían cuando se enojaba.  
Vuélvelo a repetir-Dijo mikoto mirándolo dulcemente.  
Que no pienso limpiar-Dijo sasuke, pero al instante quiso no haberlo dicho.

No sabía que tu mama era Bipolar sasuke-Dijo naruto sobándose la cabeza-Me parece que tanto estar con mi mama se le contagio.  
Hmp-Sasuke no respondió solo se sobo la cabeza pues su mama le había dado un coscorrón, no conocía a su mama enfurecida y no la quería volver a conocer en toda su vida.  
Tomen-Dijo entrando kushina con dos escobas-Comiencen-Dijo dándoselas.  
Las agarraron y se miraron entre ellos, esto tenía que ser una broma.  
Y que esperan empiecen-Dijo mirándolos desafiante a ver si decían algo.  
Sasuke suspiro y se dio la vuelta era inconcebible esto pero lo tenía que hacer sino sufriría el doble.  
Tengo una pregunta-Dijo naruto a lo que kushina y sasuke lo miraron-Como se usa esto, tiene un botón para prenderlo-Dijo mirando a la escoba al revés.  
Eres un dobe-Dijo sasuke.  
A veces me pregunto de donde habrás salido-Dijo kushina mirando a su hijo.

Creo que ya le entendí- Decía un rubio feliz barriendo el piso-Genial soy el mejor haciendo esto.  
Sasuke lo miraba desde la otra punta no podía creer que había tenido kushina que estar media hora explicándole como se barría, era verdad que él tampoco nunca vario y le ayudo a comprender mas sobre el tema de "la limpieza" pero nunca lo diría ya que él es un Uchiha y ellos saben todo.  
Sasuke observo por la ventana y vio a su padre y minato arreglando algunas ventanas que estaban rotas, también vio a itachi cortando el pasto.  
Suspiro y continuo barriendo, como habían cambiado las cosas ahora ellos estaban limpiando en esa asquerosa casa donde tenían que vivir.  
Sasuke levanto la tierra y la metió en la bolsa de basura y salió al pasillo a dejarla.  
AHHHHHH-Grito  
En eso escucho el grito del rubio al darse vuelta y vio a naruto corriendo hacia el con los ojos cerrados y se lo llevo puesto provocando que ambos cayeran por las escaleras que estaban detrás.  
Rodaron por la escalera y cayeron.  
Dobe quítate de encima-Dijo sasuke enojado al tener al rubio sobre el.  
Que les paso?-Dijo mikoto al verlos tirado.  
Minato, Fugaku y Itachi entraron al sentir el grito y el golpe.  
Como se cayeron de la escalera?-Pregunto kushina  
Naruto se levanto de un salto  
Fue horrible-Dijo con cascaditas en los ojos

FLASH BACK

Estaba naruto barriendo con esmero cuando vio una tela de araña.  
Voy a tener que sacar es-Dijo levantando la escoba para sacarla.  
Al comenzar a sacarla vio con horror como bajaba por el palo de la escalera una araña mediana negra y se le paraba en el brazo.  
AAAAHHHHH-Grito comenzando a saltar y tiro el palo y salió corriendo de la habitación con los ojos cerrados.  
Sintió como chocaba con alguien y luego como rodaban por las escaleras.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Esa araña ERA MOUNSTROSA-Grito el rubio mirando hacia todos lados buscando a la araña.  
Como esa que tienes sobre tu cabeza?-Pregunto itachi.  
Naruto y los demás levantaron lentamente la vista y se toparon con una araña mediana negra sobre la cabeza del rubio.  
Un silencio...  
AHHHHHHHHHH...QUITENMENLA QUITENMELA-Gritaba el rubio dando vuelta en el suelo-ME VA A MATAR..-Gritaba exageradamente naruto.  
Dobe -Dijo sasuke al ver a naruto levantarse y correr y levarse una silla puesta lo que provoco que cayera al suelo.  
Se podía observar a un naruto aturdido en el piso, también se vio a la araña al lado del rubio boca arriba.  
Pobre araña-Pensaron todos los presentes.  
Mikoto agarro la pala y subió la araña y la saco afuera, dando por terminado el problema.  
Se fue?-Pregunto un naruto asustado mirando a todos lados.  
Si-Dijo itachi con una gotita en la cabeza.  
Que bien-Dijo el rubio suspirando.  
Luego de eso todos siguieron con sus trabajos respectivos y llegada la tarde todo ya estaba listo.  
Había quedado sin duda mejor que la primera vista del dia anterior.  
Tomen sus bolsos-Dijo Minato, dándole a sasuke y naruto a cada uno su bolso.  
Todos se bañaron y estaban todos limpios.  
Me muero de hambre-Dijo naruto sobándose la pansa.  
Hmp-Dijo sasuke.  
Bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron con los demás.  
Kushina y Mikoto estaban preparando la comida a lo que naruto pregunta.  
He-Dijo dudando-Porque eso me está mirando?-Pregunto a lo que todos miraron en la dirección de naruto, se podía ver a kushina cortando la cabeza del pescado y este lo miraba fijamente a naruto.  
Es que se enamoro de ti-Se burlo itachi.  
Creo que de pronto se me fue el hambre-Dijo naruto.  
De eso nada, nos estamos esforzando en esto y lo van a comer-Dijo kushina.  
Veras que cambia la apariencia al cocinarlo-Dijo mikoto.  
Eso espero-Susurro naruto.

La cena ocurrió tranquila sin contratiempos, luego de que naruto se fijara si su comida no lo miraba se quedo tranquilo y comió a gusto.  
Luego de cenar y ordenar todo.  
Hasta cuando nos quedaremos aquí?-Pregunto sasuke  
No lo sabemos-Respondió Fugaku  
Como que no saben?-pregunto de nuevo  
Todavía no se ha descubierto quien fue el causante de la perdidas de las acciones-Dijo minato.  
Todo esto es muy extraño-Dijo itachi.  
Si-Dijo fugaku-Hasta que no se encuentre al culpable y se encuentre ese dinero nos tendremos que quedar aquí-Dijo mirándolos.  
Antes de que alguien hablara..

TOC-TOC

Voy yo-dijo mikoto y se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.  
Los demás estaban en el comedor y escuchaban a ver quién era.  
No puedo creer que seas tú-Dijo la voz de mikoto  
No puede ser-Salto de la mesa prácticamente kushina y corrió a la puerta.  
Bienvenidas-Dijo una voz desconocida.


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA,PERO SIGO SIN TENER COMPU...!  
ESTA SEMANA COMENZARE CON LAS EVALUACIONES Y ES MUCHO PARA ESTUDIAR ...!  
DECEENME SUERTE HACI ME VA BIEN :-)...!  
SIN MAS AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO...!

Aclaraciones: Es mas decir que naruto shippuden no me pertenece: P

-  
ANTERIORMENTE:

TOC-TOC  
Voy yo-dijo mikoto y se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.  
Los demás estaban en el comedor y escuchaban a ver quien era.  
No puedo creer que seas tú-Dijo la voz de mikoto  
No puede ser-Salto de la mesa prácticamente kushina y corrió a la puerta.  
Bienvenidas-Dijo una voz desconocida.

CAPITULO 3 "HIPISMO?"

Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos preguntándose quien era.  
Pero sus padres solo suspiraron conocían muy bien esa voz.  
Sintieron pasos acercarse al comedor y vieron a sus madres entrar y con ellas una rubia.  
A pasado mucho tiempo Fuga-chan y Mina-chan-Dijo burlonamente la rubia.  
Si es verdad Tsunade-Dijo Minato con una gotita en la cabeza, siempre los molestaba llamándolos así.  
Y tú qué dices Fuga-chan?-Pregunto Tsunade mirando a fugaku  
Hmp-Solo se limito a responder Fugaku  
Veo que no has cambiado en nada sigues siendo un amargado-Dijo la rubia.  
Si sigue igual no sé como Mikoto lo aguanta-Dijo kushina siguiéndole el juego.  
Mikoto las miraba con una gotita en la cabeza ciertamente cuando esas dos se juntaban eran un caos.  
Y díganme como han estado en todo este tiempo?-Pregunto la rubia mirando a sus amigas  
Bien-respondieron las dos con una sonrisa-Y tú?  
Pues no me quejo de nada-Respondió con simpleza Tsunade recién reparo en la presencia de los 3 jóvenes quienes la miraban.  
Son sus hijos?-Pregunto mirándolos  
Si-Dijeron ambas  
Y que esperan preséntense-Dijo Tsunade como si fuera obvio  
Yo soy NARUTO UZUMAKI, EL PROXIMO HEREDERO DE LAS GRANDES COMPANIAS UZUMAKI..!-Exclamo haciendo pose guay y con brillos en los ojos sacando gotitas en la cabeza a más de uno de los que se encontraban en la habitación.  
Veo que este es su hijo Kushina y Minato, pero les salió medio Hiperactivo-Dijo mirándolo  
Que has dicho? Yo no soy Hiperactivo Vieja-Dijo Naruto gritándole a lo que se produjo un silencio en la sala y Minato, Fugaku sudaron frio por el pobre rubio y Kushina y Mikoto suspiraron  
A QUIEN LES HAS DICHO VIEJA MOCOSO INSOLENTE...!-Dijo al momento de que se vio a un naruto estampado contra la pared del comedor.  
Itachi y Sasuke que se habían mantenido al margen vieron la descomunal fuerza de esa mujer asombrados, pero lo disimularon bastante bien.  
Y ustedes quiénes son?-Pregunto Tsunade mirando a los pelinegros que tragaron grueso ante la mirada que tenia.  
Itachi Uchiha Hijo mayor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha-Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante la rubia.  
Veo que alguien si tiene modales-Dijo Tsunade sonriendo y su vista paso a Sasuke quien la miraba fijamente-Y bien y tú?'-Pregunto  
...-Sasuke la miraba pero no respondió  
...-Tsunade lo miro malvadamente como si solo con la mirada le advirtiera algo y Sasuke supo que tenía que contestar sino iba a terminar como su rubio amigo.  
Hmp...Sasuke Uchiha-Dijo simplemente y volteo su cara  
Veo que este salió igual a ti Fuga-chan-Dijo mirando arrogante a fugaku  
Y tú tienes hijos?-Pregunto mikoto  
Si-Dijo la rubia mirándola sonriente  
Cuantos?-Pregunto kushina  
3-Dijo con simpleza-Luego los conocerán  
Y qué edad tienen?-Pregunto emocionada mikoto  
25, 24 Y 20-Les respondió  
La misma edad que los nuestros-Dijo la pelirroja.  
Así es Itachi tiene 24, Sasuke y Naruto 20-Dijo emocionada la pelinegra  
Hasta en eso no parecemos-Dijo la rubia a lo que la tres rieron.  
Siempre son así?-Susurro naruto a su madre quien asintió.  
Y que los trajo por estos lado?-Pregunto Tsunade.  
Problemas en las empresas-Respondió fugaku quien era la primera vez que hablaba.  
Ya veo-Dijo la rubia-Y supongo que están buscando trabajo?-Mirándolos  
Si-Dijo Minato  
Pues, podemos conseguir algo para ustedes-Dijo Tsunade.  
En serio?-Pregunto Kushina con una sonrisa  
Por supuesto, solo déjame esto a mi-Exclamo campante la rubia-Pero tendrán que esperar al Lunes ya que mañana es domingo y no tengo que ir para la oficina.  
No hay problema-Hablo Minato.  
Las cosas han cambiado por aquí en todos estos años?-Pregunto Mikoto  
Por supuesto muchas cosas han cambiado-Respondió Tsunade-Que les parece mañana los llevare a dar una vuelta por el pueblo?, Es más les puedo ofrecer una actividad para que sus hijos hagan y no se aburran asique les parece?-Les pregunto.  
Claro-Dijeron Mikoto y kushina con una sonrisa.  
Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto se miraron entre ellos preguntándose que seria.  
Que clase de actividad?-Pregunto Naruto  
Es una sorpresa-Respondió la rubia mirándolo maliciosamente tenia la actividad perfecta para esos mocosos que se creían importantes, naruto trago grueso.

-

Se encontraba en el baño terminándose de alistar, casi en toda la noche no había dormido por culpa de los malditos grillos y como si fuera poco luego le siguieron los gallos, al no poder dormirse se tuvo que levantar y para su sorpresa eran las 7 de la mañana si las 7 de la mañana y para colmo día domingo.  
Sus padres y los de naruto ya estaban despiertos y no solo ellos sino que Itachi también.  
Veo que los animales no te han dejado dormir Oto-to-Dijo burlonamente Itachi  
Sasuke solo lo fulmino con la mirada.  
Tendrás que acostumbrarte ya que esto es todas las noches-Siguió molestándolo el pelinegro mayor.  
Cállate-Le dijo Sasuke enojado lo que provoco un sonrisa arrogante de Itachi.  
De pronto se sintió el gallo cantar otra vez.  
CALLEN A ESE MALDITO ANIMAL..!-Grito naruto levantándose de la cama-SI NO SE CALLA LO VOY A ASAR..!-Dijo gritando como si el gallo lo escuchara, se asomo por la ventana y se quedo callado,sasuke al verlo tan callado se acerco al marco de la ventana.  
Se sorprendió al ver muchas mas casas a su alrededor no estaban muy juntas ya que cada una tenia patio, cuando llegaron no se había molestado en observar lo que lo rodeaba, elevo su vista y vio como el sol empezaba a salir.  
Desde cuando están esas casas?-Pregunto naruto  
Desde que llegamos, sólo que ustedes se desmayaron antes de verlas-Dijo divertido Itachi-Esto es un pueblo hay partes donde están las casas y en un sector está la zona céntrica es como toda ciudad-Explico tranquilamente el pelinegro con coleta.  
Sasuke está en silencio viendo como salía el sol era la primera vez que veía algo hacía ya que siempre se levantaba cuando el sol había salido.  
Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la puerta abrirse y se asomo una pelirroja.  
Vamos a desayunar que dentro de poco va a venir Tsunade para llevarnos a conocer-Dijo Kushina

Ya están listos?-Pregunto Tsunade a lo que mikoto y kushina asintieron-Entonces vamos-Dijo la rubia  
Vamos a ir caminando?-Pregunto naruto horrorizado  
Tsunade lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco  
Que esperabas?Una limusina?-Pregunto sarcásticamente  
De hecho si-Murmuro naruto por lo bajo  
Que dijiste?-Pregunto Tsunade mirándolo  
Nada..No he dicho nada-Respondió moviendo las manos nerviosamente  
Bien-Dijo y siguió caminando a lo que todos los siguieron.

-

Ha cambiado todo por estos lados-Dijo mikoto sonriendo  
Si y mucho-Dijo kushina  
Tsunade solo les sonreía y les contaba cosas de los lugares  
Se encontraban caminando por donde había comercios, Ya llevaban caminando cerca de dos horas y todavía no terminaban de ver todo.  
Las mujeres iban adelantadas de los hombres ya que se entretenían tanto que ni cuenta se daban.  
Yo pensé que este pueblo era pequeño-Dijo naruto cansado de caminar.  
No te creas este pueblo no tiene nada de pequeño-Dijo Minato  
Y tu como sabes papa?-Pregunto el rubio  
Pues es aquí donde Fugaku y yo conocimos a sus madres-Le respondió Minato con una sonrisa.  
Qué?-Preguntaron Sasuke y naruto, itachi solo sonrió su madre si le había contado a el.  
Es verdad?-Pregunto Sasuke intrigado a su padre.  
Si-Simplemente respondió-Nuestros padres nos dijeron que necesitábamos unas vacaciones y justo salió venir a pasar algunos días aquí-Relataba Fugaku mientras naruto y Sasuke escuchaban atentamente.  
En una de nuestras salidas a cabalgar conocimos a sus madres, Fue un encuentro muy raro hasta diría que fue por accidente-Dijo Minato con una gotita en la cabeza.  
Como fue?,que paso?-Pregunto naruto entretenido.  
Pues, íbamos cabalgando muy fuerte y escuchando música con auriculares, no nos dimos cuenta que alguien más venia de costado y cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos todos en el piso-Dijo Minato sonriendo alegremente-Al darnos cuenta ofrecimos ayuda a las chicas, pero ya conoces como es tu madre y se puso a insultarnos que como no miraban por donde iba y muchas más cosas-Relataba  
A lo que Sasuke y Naruto tenían una gotita estilo anime.  
Luego de eso, nos seguimos encontrando en varias ocasiones y paso lo que tenia que pasar y terminamos saliendo justos-Decía Fugaku  
Antes de que pudieran hacerles alguna pregunta pasaron dos caballos corriendo a toda velocidad por su lado lo que provoco que los jóvenes vieran asombrados a la velocidad que iban perdiéndose de su vista.  
Bien, el resto se los mostrare otro día-Escucharon a decir a la rubia -Ahora síganme les mostrare algo más interesante.  
No preguntaron solo se limitaron a seguirla.

-

Miraban asombrados esos kilómetros de hectáreas donde había jinetes montados a caballos y saltando palos (Según Naruto)  
Bienvenidos a la "Academia de Konoha"-Dijo la rubia orgullosa y abriéndoles el portón para que entraran, al hacerlo lo volvió a cerrar.  
Veo que llegaste-Dijo una voz, lo que hizo que todos lo miraran.  
Les presento a mi esposo-Dijo la rubia  
Jiraya?-Preguntaron Kushina y Mikoto sorprendidas.  
Veo que aun me recuerdan-Dijo sonriendo  
Como no recordar al que más hacia bromas en el colegio-Dijo kushina sonriendo  
Si que tiempos -Dijo jiraya recordando-Como están Fugaku, Minato?-Dijo extendiéndoles la mano en forma de saludo  
Bien-Respondieron y saludándose como caballeros.  
Y que les parece la academia?-Pregunto jiraya  
Es fantástico-Dijeron las mujeres menos Tsunade.  
Jiraya reparo en la presencia de los jóvenes  
Y estos son los chicos que me dijiste Tsunade?-Pregunto  
Si-Dijo la rubia  
Están listos para aprender?-Pregunto jiraya  
Apren..der?-Pregunto naruto y Sasuke alzo una ceja, Itachi solo sonrió.  
Esta es la actividad de que les hablaba-Dijo Tsunade-El HIPISMO  
El Hipi..QUE?-Pregunto naruto al no entender la frase  
HI-PIS-MO-Le deletreo Tsunade-Es un deporte  
AAAA-Dijo naruto entendiendo  
Y ustedes que les parece?-Pregunto dirigiéndose a los padres-Harán la actividad? Pregunto Tsunade.  
POR SUPUESTO-Dijeron Mikoto y Kushina y Fugaku y Minato solo asintieron.  
Ven ya está todo arreglado-Dijo Tsunade maliciosamente mirando a los jóvenes.  
Papa no llamabas?-Se sintió una voz.  
Todos observaron y vieron a dos caballos cerca de ellos, arriba del caballo marrón claro esta una peli azul y en el otro caballo de marrón oscuro estaba un pelirrojo mirándolos indiferente.  
Si-Dijo jiraya.  
Ellos son mis hijos-Dijo Tsunade-Sasori de 25 y Konan de 24-Dijo señalándolos quienes solo asintieron con la cabeza a forma de saludo.  
Y...-Estaba por continuar la rubia pero cayó en cuenta de algo-Donde esta?-Pregunto mirando a sus hijos.  
Entrenando-Dijo Sasori.  
Tsunade suspiro, y bajo la atenta mirada de todos saco un silbato plateado de sus ropas.  
Se lo puso en su boca y soplo, Se sintió por todo el lugar el silbido del artefacto, Al terminar se lo guardo en el bolsillo.  
De pronto se sintieron un fuerte tropel del otro lado de la cerca, todos giraron y vieron salir de entre los arboles un hermoso caballo blanco que iba a toda velocidad, arriba iba un jinete pero que no se veía nada pues llevaba una capa negra que lo cubría solo se podía observar sus botas negras y parecía que no iba a parar ya que se dirigía a la cerca y no daba indicios de detenerse.  
ESTA LOCO SE VA A LLEVAR PUESTO LAS BARANDAS..!-Dijo naruto exaltado mirando a Tsunade.  
No lo creo-Dijo arrogantemente mientras todos la miraban sin entender y pudieron ver las sonrisas de superioridad en Jiraya, Konan y Sasori.  
Dirigieron su vista de nuevo al jinete quien estaba a un metro de las barandas que separaban lo dentro y fuera del establecimiento.  
De la nada el jinete hizo un movimiento y el caballo salto con una elegancia que los sorprendió, el caballo callo del otro lado y no parecía cansado ni agotado.  
De pronto comenzó a cabalgar hacia ellos y se puso al lado de Konan y Sasori quienes les sonreían.  
Me llamabas Mama?-Se escucho una melodiosa voz signo de que era una chica.  
Es una chi...ca?-Pregunto asombrado naruto  
Les presento a mi hija menor Sakura de 20 años-Dijo Tsunade al momento que la chica se sacaba la capa y se podía observar a una chica con un pelo peli rosa que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, con ojos color verde y con un traje blanco de jinete.  
Mucho Gusto-Les sonrió a las personas, Dejando al pelinegro menor sorprendido.

-

CONTINUARA...!

-

ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO..!  
COMENTEN...!  
HASTA LA PROXIMA...!

NOS VEMOS...!


End file.
